Electronic devices (for example, mobile terminals, smart phones, and wearable electronic devices) may provide various functions. For example, smart phones may provide not only a basic voice call function but also short-range wireless communication (for example, Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, or Near Field Communication (NFC)), mobile communication (3G (generation), 4G, or 5G), a music or video reproduction function, a photography function, a navigation function, and a messenger function.
Such electronic devices may include a plurality of antennas because various kinds of wireless communication, such as mobile communication, short-range wireless communication, long-distance wireless communication, and location information reception, are supported. However, the electronic devices may have limited space for installation of a plurality of antennas due to miniaturization and slimming thereof. Accordingly, at least some of a plurality of communication modules of the electronic device may share a single antenna (hereinafter, referred to as a “common antenna”). For example, a Bluetooth communication module and a Wi-Fi communication module of the electronic device may use the common antenna through a time-division scheme.
When a plurality of communication modules (for example, a Bluetooth communication module and a Wi-Fi communication module) share one antenna in a time-division scheme, data throughput of the electronic device may be reduced, a connection thereof may be temporarily disconnected, or the electronic device may not receive data. For example, when a use frequency and an amount of use of the Wi-Fi communication module increase, the Bluetooth communication module cannot secure sufficient antenna resources (for example, the time during which the one antenna is allocated to the Bluetooth communication module is shortened), so that the communication is temporarily disconnected or data cannot be received. Further, when a use frequency and an amount of the use of the Bluetooth communication module increase, data throughput of the Wi-Fi communication module may be reduced.
Meanwhile, recently, peripheral devices using Bluetooth (for example, Bluetooth headsets, Bluetooth hands-free, Bluetooth keyboards, Bluetooth speakers, smart watches, Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) devices, Internet of Things (IoT) devices, vehicles supporting Bluetooth communication connection with smart phones (for example, smart cars) have proliferated. Further, such electronic devices may be simultaneously connected to a plurality of Bluetooth devices. As described above, as the number of electronic devices including a plurality of communication modules using the common antenna increases, interest in the above-described problems also increases.